


migratory animals [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence, grey moralities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Sanji is carefully placing a cherry on top of the ice cream, his hands nimble, soft, almost—gentle. But all Zoro sees is the way the hems of his pants are still soaked in blood from an earlier skirmish with a marine ship, red seeping into the cracks on the floorboard, spattering across the kitchen floor in a slow drip, drip, drip.Zoro stares, fascinated. He can’t bring himself to look away.(Or, Zoro and Sanji—terrible monsters, in love)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [migratory animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077772) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/migratory%20animals.mp3) | 13:26 | 10.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/migratory-animals) |  |   
  
### Music

_ZEAL_ by Yasutaka Nakata

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
